Diskussion:Orochimaru
gibt es einen besonderen grund warum orochimaru kabuto im manga 34 frägt ob er blutgruppe A hat? bitte antworten. schobert 16:51, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC)schobertschobert 16:51, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei Status steht ja lebend/gestorben. Damit ist ja gemeint das er im Anime lebt und im Manga bereits tot ist aber eigendlich lebt er ja im Manga immer noch nur das er in Kabutos Körper lebt wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab.--Icis Leibgarde 09:56, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja du hast es richtig verstanden, er kann ja theoretisch nicht sterben, da er immer einen Körper findet, wo er weiterlebt, und sollte hier nicht noch erwähnt werden, dass er ein der inoffizielle Oto-Kage ist? So hab ich es auf einer anderen Naruto-Wiki Seite mal gelesen. SnakeKingOrochimaru ------ Naja aber Sasuke hat es geschafft ihn zu töten, denn Oro war nur von der Zeit her nicht unsterblich, denn den Körper konnte Sasuke ja töten...und Kabuto hat einen Teil von Oro in sich versiegelt und nich den ganzen oro, sodass er noch wie vorher weiterleben kann. ------ Naja aber Sasuke hat es geschafft ihn zu töten, denn Oro war nur von der Zeit her nicht unsterblich, denn den Körper konnte Sasuke ja töten...und Kabuto hat einen Teil von Oro in sich versiegelt und nich den ganzen oro, sodass er noch wie vorher weiterleben kann. -Yamato^^ ist orochimaru nur noch ne schlange gewesen oder hat er sich in der zeit so verwandelt ------ Also Ibiki erwähnte schon in der Chuunin-Prüfung dass er Angst vor Orochimaru hatte, weil er dachte vor ihm steht ein riesiges Monster, wenn er wüsste wie recht er da hat, dass der wirklich ein Monster ist(Riesenschlange) SnakeKingOrochimaru hat er vlt die kraft von yamanta 8 schwänzge schlange Das weis man momentan nicht genauso wenig warum er überhaupt eine Schlange ist. Ich nehm mal an das es eine Nebenwirkung von Edo Tensai ist. Oder das er für den Kampf mit Sasuke in diese Form gegangen ist ähnlich wie Jiraiya mit seinem Eremiten Modus.--Icis Leibgarde 15:17, 18. Nov 2007 (CET) ------ naja das mit dem modus denke ich nicht es heißt doch das orochimaru mit der zeit diese form angenommen hat da er keinen richtigen körper mehr hat -Forensis Orochimarus Jutsus Noch mal eine ganz banale Frage: wie kann Orochimaru eigentlich immer noch selbstständig Jutsus durchführen, wenn der 3.Hokage seine Arme versigelt hat? Natürlich hat er sich in einen anderen Körper versetzt, aber müsste er durch das starke Jutsu des 3.Hokage nicht immer noch keine Jutsus mehr ausführen können? Oder bzw. nicht mehr so stark...? Das Jutsu der Dritten führte nur dazu, dass er seine Hände nicht mehr benutzen kann, nicht dass er keine Jutsus mehr einsetzt. Nun wo er in einem neuen Körper ist, kann er seine Hände wieder benutzen und wieder Ninjutsu einsetzen. --Itachi 19:22, 18. Dez 2007 (CET) Hab ich mir auch gedacht...^^. ------------- hab ne blöde frage. also er hat doch die arme versiegelt und kann kein ninjutsu machen oder ??? aber wie konnte er den körper wechseln???? er kann doch kein ninjutsu!!!!!! ---- Eine Frage: Kann er nicht auch das Katon ? Denn in Folge 29 hat er sowas wie Feuer auf Naruto "gespuckt" als er die Schlange angegriffen hat. --Rasen Shuriken 17:16, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Das Jutsu versiegelt doch die Seele und damit den Teil der Seele, der für die Arme zuständig war. Nomalerweise dürfte er keine Jutsus mehr benutzen können, geschweige den seine Arme. Ich bin der Meinung, dass dies ein grober Schnitzer im Manga/Anime ist, da selbst ein neuer Körper in nicht helfen würde-- Seh ich genauso, der hätte eigentlich immobil bleiben müssen, denn Kabuto kann zwar seine Schmerzen lindern, aber nicht seine Seele heilen.Ninjason 15:55, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) habe ne frage is orochimaru noch sannin das steht im text --Daorknin 15:01, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Natürlich ist Orochimaru ein Sanin allerdings auch ein Nuke-Nin.--Icis Leibgarde 15:52, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Orochimaru hat die achtschwänzige in sich. Der typ ist doch nicht tot verbessert das der lebt in sasukes körper und in kabutos ich glaube nicht das er die achtschwänzige in sich hat. mal im ernst, dann könnte ihm doch niemand was. außerdem gibt es keinen beweis dafür weil nie gezeigt wurde wie er zb das chakra dieses bijuus nutzt. oro hat die achtschwänzige schlange in sich. den bei den techniken stett "Yamata no Orochi" dass ist der name von der achtschwänzigen schalge. und noch das schwert von oro ist eigendlich in der achtschwänzigen schlange drin, aber oro kann es aus seinem maul raus nehmen. und noch etwas, orochimaru setzt das chakra von der achtschwänzigen schlange nicht aus, weil die schlange das chakra nur aussnutz wen sie gegen den neunschwänzigen fuchs kämmpft, den sie haben vor vielen jahren zusammen gekämpft den sie wollten wissen wer das stärkere bijuu ist.ich könnte noch weiter schreiben wieso er die achtschwänzige schlange hat , aber das wäre ne lange geschichte.... die informationen habe ich von ner internetseite die nur von bijuus schreiben. --Abu95 ------ ähm wenn man überlegt könnte es eig möglich sein, da er sich ja in diese hydra verwandelt^^ vllt zählen da ja nicht schwänze sondern köpfe... und anhaben kann man ja ihn eh nichts bei verletzung---> heilung so gesehen kann das sein da naruto sich ja auch so schnell heilt... und sasuke konnte ihn ja auch nicht besiegen...^^ - Forensis es wird gesagt das das chakra der bijuus in den SCHWÄNZEN is, und das die bijuus anhand der SCHWÄNZE erkannt werden und deren stärke bestimmt wird. ich dachte auch mal das orochimaru dieses bijuu in sich hat, allerdings wegen den augen, da er die slben augen hat wie naruto wenn naruto das chakra von kyuubi benutzt, halt nur in ner anderen farbe. aber akatsuki fehlt zb glaub ich doch auch nurnoch ein bijuu und das wäre kyuubi, wenn orochimaru ein bijuu in sich hätte, hätte akatsuki es sich wohl auch geholt^^ ich bin vollkommen davon überzeugt das orochimaru kein jinchuuriki is^^ ---- Gegen das mit dem Kyuubi spricht außerdem Jiraiyas Theorie das der Kyuubi von Madara beschworen wurde und somit der jüngste der 9 Bijuu ist womit er den Achtschwänzigen nie getroffen hat. --Icis Leibgarde 09:44, 6. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Achja ich hab auch eine frage und zwar:anko setzt ja Souja Sousai no Jutsu ein und Orochimaru meint dass er ihr das beigebracht hat.muss er das dann nicht theoretischerweise auch können??? --colorboy :Orochimaru hat kein Bijuu in sich, der 8-Schwänzige ist ein Ochse, keine Schlange. Zweitens hat diese Schlange nicht 8 Schwänze, sondern 8 Köpfe, das ist ein Unterschied!! KageManeNoJutsu 12:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) oro ähm was glaubt ihr wird oro in dieses susano gen jutsu weiter stecken bleiben? gez isama ich glaube eher das er in dem Schwert von totsuga geseeelt ist orochimaru kann gar kein jinchuriki sein da Akastuki schon alle bjuus hat auser kyuubi madara ne madara hat nicht hat nicht kyuubi herbeigerufen sondern er traf ihn und zähmte ihn.Und nochmal zu oro er lebt ganz sicher aso noch was wenn oro kabuto völlig eingenommen hat wird so stark wie davor oder ist er so stark wie kabuto selbst? Welchen Hokage außer den 3. hat Orochimaru noch getötet? In der Naruto Episode 81 sagt Kabuto das Orochimaru 2 von den 5 Hokages getötet hat. Welchen Hokage außer den 3. hat Orochimaru noch getötet? Du hast da was falsch verstanden. es wird gesagt bzw gemeint das orochimaru 2 kage gekillt hat. und zwar einen hokaga und den anderen bekloppten da aus sunagakure^^ : Orochimaru hat noch den Vater von Gaara also den 4. Kazekage getötet.--Kyuubi 15:23, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) "Doch wurde Orochimaru von diesem erneut besiegt und wieder versiegelt." Falsch. Itachi hatte extra Sasuke solange angegriffen, bis Orochimaru Angst um seine eigene Existenz im Wirtskörper bekam und selbst Hand anlegte. Wer nicht darauf geachtet hat: Oro kam aus der Stelle herausgeschossen, an der Sasukes Cursed Seal sitzt. Itachi tötete Orochimaru und damit verschwand auch das Cursed Seal - Der Orochimaru in Sasuke (und damit auch wohl die übernommenen Fähigkeiten wie die verbesserte passive Heilung) ist also tot. Lediglich in Kabuto hat sich noch ein Teil von ihm festgekrallt und übernimmt Stück für Stück seinen Körper. in welchem chapter steht das mit kabuto als er sich einppflanzt und in welchem das er so ein merkwürdiges jutsu anwendet damit er seinen körper kontrolliert? ---- In 356 und 357 sagt Kabuto dass er einige Sachen von Orochimaru sich implantierte. Jedoch muss er noch lernen mit der Kraft umzugehen da sie versucht ihn zu kontrollieren.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 12:01, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hatte oro keine familie? kimono Frage! Hab da mal eine frage wenn jetzt oro Kabutos Körper völlig einnimmt kommt er dann zurück und ist er so stark wie früher oder schwächer.Isama 10:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Feststellung! Sonny Ghost 00:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte da was anmercken bei dem Artikel über Orochimaru steht das nur Yamamoto das Kyubi Chakra in Naruto versiegeln könnte. Diese Aussage ist falsch, weil das Jiraya zum ersten mal tat als Naruto im Fuchsgewand seinen vierten Schwanz bekam und später Kakashi während des Kampfes mit Deidara kurz nachdem Naruto seinen zweiten Schwanz beim Fuchsgewand bekam. Diese beiden Male geschahen mit einem Siegel das auf einem Zettel war das Jiraya sehr wahrscheinlich hergesetllt hatte. Kakashi bekam es von Jiraya überreicht. Sonny Ghost 00:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tolle Feststellung, aber was hat das mit Orochimaru zu tun? .. Und ich würde sagen das Jiraya lediglich den Fuchs eindämmen/abschwächen konnte (mir fällt das richtige Wort grad nichtmehr ein), allerdings nicht wirklich versiegeln. Und das gleiche tat halt auch Kakashi. Ist zwar schon lange her das ich die Folgen schaute, aber ich denke nicht das sie den Kyubi wirklich VERSIEGELN könnten. Sum2k3 07:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ganz einfach es stand auf der seite von orochimaru, das nur yamamoto das könnte un wirklich versiegeln kann yamamoto es au nit da er es nur unterdrückt und zurückdrängt un wer mir ncih glauben will das nur unterdrücken iss der schaue in dem naruto manga band 33 auf der seite 141 das bildchen von yamamoto un sakura an liest sich das durch un fertig das mit den versiegeln da hat cih mcih falsch ausgedrückt hatte noma nachgeschaut das hatte nur damals der yondaime hinbekommen Sonny Ghost 10:03, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich habe diese falsche Information jetzt ja gelöscht. Jedenfalls stimmt es, dass Yamato eben nicht der einzige ist, der es unterdrücken kann. Jiraiya und Kakashi haben das auch mal gemacht, allerdings nur mit einem Siegel auf einem Zettel. Yamato ist also eher der einzige, der aus eigener Kraft kann, und keine Hilfsmittel dazu braucht. Das gehört trotz allem nicht auf Orochimarus Seite, deswegen steht da jetzt auch nix mehr drüber. --Aeris 10:53, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß läuft das so: Dank der Kette des ersten Hokage, die Naruto von Tsunade bekommen hat und die auf das Chakra des ersten in YAMATO (Der Mann heißt Yamato), wodurch er mit seinen Holz-Jutsus tatsächlich Naruto wieder beruhigen kann, wenn er durchdreht (Siehe Rasen Shuriken Training) Das können die anderen nicht, die brauchen das Siegel. Yamato schreibt sich das Siegel auf die Hand und agiert mit seinem Chakra. Und wenn nötig fängt er ihn und drückt es ihm auf die Stirn. Ninjason 10:57, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) es iss au seine eigene aussage, dass er das kyubi chakra nur unterdrücken kann und nciht versiegeln ja mit der kette bekommt er es hin weil er nciht so mächtig ist wie die erste generation aber nur mit der kette wenn sie naruto trägt noch dazu kommt er schreibt scih das siegel ncih auf die hand auf seiner hand erscheint ein schriftzeichen was soviel bedeutet wie: "sitz" oder "sich setzen" der kyubi an die leine hätte nehmen können und mit ihm gassi gehn wie mit einem hund das war ja au als madara un kyubi gegen den ersten gekämpft ham, der erste nahm kyubi an die leine (so kann mans nenen) un es kämpften nur noch der erste un madara gegeneinander kyubi musste zuschaun der erste hätte die bijuu sich als haustiere halten können aber mehr nciht vielleicht hät er das mit dem versiegeln hinbekommen das er den totengott dafür benutz hätte glaub cih nämlich ncih(1. hokage) aber das hat der yondaime auch nur geschafft, weil er den wunsch hatte das die dorfbewohner naruto als helden und nicht als monster ansehn den sonst wäre kyubi in ihm versigelt worden un gestorbenSonny Ghost 11:47, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Frage! Hi mal ne frage warum haben eigentlich alle aus otogakure so nen Knoten um die Hüfte? Weiß des einer? Benutzer:Naruto2905 15:51, 30.Sept. 2009 :ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich glaub dass man die um die Kimonos trägt in Japan: Obi <- das ist der Link. Im anime werden die bloß übertrieben dargestellt! Gruß -= trunX=- 14:10, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) frage ist orochimaru stärker als kakuzu Hmm, schwierige Frage... Erstmal zu was anderem: Wenn du hier eine Frage stellen willst, dann nenn doch erstmal die Überschrift bitte nicht "Frage", sondern schreib was, was Sinn macht, z.B. "Orochimarus Stärke im Vergleich" oder so. Und setz deine Signatur hinter deinen Beitrag, mit 4mal Tilde, damit wir wissen, mit wem wir reden! Zurück zu deiner Frage, das ist echt nicht einfach zu beantworten, und eine "offizielle" Antwort aus dem Manga oder Anime gibt es eh nicht, falls du das meintest. Ich würd tippen, Orochimaru wär stärker. ..::Aeris::.. 14:39, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, das man die Antwort so abwägt, wie man zu den Charakteren steht, also wen man besser findet. Wer am Ende wirklich stärker wäre ist eigentlich fast schon eine utopische Antwort, da beide halbwegs unsterblich waren (jedenfalls "unsterblicher" als andere Ninjas). Viel mehr frage ich mich, warum man sich solche Fragen stellt? Am Besten kauft man sich die Videospiele und lässt Orochimaru gegen Kakuzu kämpfen, dann haste deine Antwort.^^ Sum2k3 18:21, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Orochimarus Elemente Ich weiß ja das Oro Fuuton und Doton hat, seh mir grade nochmal Naruto von vorne an und möchte euch nur mitteiler außerdem noch Katon hat, in Folge 29, bei ca 15:25 macht er eins, er ist da zwar noch als Grasninja getarnt, aber das ist ja nebensächlicbitte darum das ihr euch das mal anseht und das dann mit dazu nehmt. Ps: das Jutsu müsste dan wohl auch noch dazu geschrieben werden, aber seht euch das erstmal an und dann entscheidet selbst.1000words :Jo, das ist Feuer. Hast du mal recherchiert, ob er das im Manga an der Stelle auch macht? Wenn nicht, dann ist es eben ein Filler-Jutsu und sein Filler-Element (Kakashi hat Katon ja auch nur im Anime). ..::Aeris::.. 16:56, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) kommt nicht im manga vor, wiedermal nur anime geschichte.